Peter Anderson: Chapter 2
by jokeaccount
Summary: It's been 1000 years since the killing of the old Peter, y'know, the one that wrote the past shitty stories like "Peter Anderson gets angery". But Peter v2 has finally woken up from his dormant state, taking the new identity of "Peter Anderson". Holy fuck.
1. The Beginning of The End

It's been 1000 years since peter v1 was destroyed by Peter v2 in 2017. Angelica, from Rugrats, was riding around on a wheelchair. Only still alive from an eternal life-machine thingy, like the one from the TF2 comics. She was bawling over the fact that her husband was killed at the hands of another Peter Anderson. She remembers all the times, the first time they went on a date and she slapped peter v1's crotch, he liked it because he felt no pain. She remembers their first baby, Danzo, a nintendo-turned-microsoft fan, his locations are unknown and he's presumed dead. Suddenly, a man appeared out of fucking nowhere. The man was wearing a black trenchcoat, black shades, black gloves, black everything except his skin color. He flipped a chair over and crushed Angelica because of how super strong he was. Angelica crawled from under the table. "Mercy, please.." The man looked at her and took off his shades, it was Peter v2..

"No."

He got the table off of her and threw it into space, he then punched her in the eye with such immense force that she died.

"That's 2 down.."

He took off his trenchcoat, revealing his sweet muscles, he was wearing a black tanktop underneath.

"I won't be calling myself Peter v2 anymore... old Peter is dead.. therefore I am the new Peter Anderson."

He picked up Angelica's body and threw it into space, then walked out of the building as if nothing happened.


	2. Fluttershy Down

"Two down... three to go.." He looked at his list of people to kill, that are related in some way to peter v1. Angelica, Fluttershy, Starbreath, Danzo. Yes, Starbreath died when peter v1 got "angrey" and killed him, but Peter v2 wasn't sure how he came back to life. He just knew that he was still alive. Peter decided that Fluttershy was the easiest to find and he set out to kill her first, she was sent into a deep depression after finding out, from Peter v2, peter v1 married Angelica and also married and got her pregnant with Danzo. Peter Anderson activated his teleporter-de-mometer and teleported to Ponyville, finally this time, he teleported for a reason. Then he remembered that one mare peter v1 made love with, he never got a name. But she was still a target. As Peter walked into Ponyville he noticed the trees and rocks were all over the place, the result of when peter v1 screamed "YES!" so loud. He looked around the place and only saw generic ponies, but not the same mare with peter v1.

"Next time.." Peter said.

He walked up to Fluttershy's cottage and knocked on the door. Fluttershy opened it and saw the bulking figure towering above her. "Y-yes?" She said in a quiet tone.

"Die." Peter put his fists into a ball and swung down, nearly missing the yellow pony, Fluttershy widened her eyes and looked at Peter as he crushed the floor.

"No." Fluttershy said. She jumped up at Peter and uppercutted him, sending him flying away, she did a front flip kick into his face, flew up, and delivered a kick right into his cheek. He flew into Sugar-Cube Corner. Peter got up, feeling no pain, only for a kick to be sent into his stomach. Fluttershy was faster than light.. He once again got up and blocked an attack from Fluttershy. Pinkie Pie walked down a set of stairs and saw the scene. She widened her eyes and looked in awe. Peter kicked Fluttershy in her chest and again in her face. He then jumped up and flipped mid-air and sent the heel of his boot flying into Fluttershy's face, Fluttershy's face split in half from the force of the kick. She fell over, trying to rearrange her face. Peter picked up Fluttershy and tore her apart with no problem at all. He dropped the 2 bodies of Fluttershy. "Hey.. haven't I seen you before?" Peter turned to look at the pink pony that had spoken. "Yeah.. I think I have!" Peter merely teleported back to his dimension without saying anything.

Peter looked at his hitlist, whilst sitting in a chair. Angelica, Fluttershy, Starbreath, Danzo.


End file.
